


did I distract you well enough?

by dre_amer



Series: the favor :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Comforting Technoblade, Consensual Sex, Don’t Bully Me, Dream Needs A Hug, Dream is a Virgin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feast Upon Your Food You Horny Fuckers, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, My First Smut, No Beta We Die Like L’Manberg During the Festival, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sex for Favors, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, consent is sexy y’all, fight me, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer
Summary: Dream has a breakdown over the community house being destroyed. He goes to Techno for comfort (because he’s the one who bullied him about being homeless, and now he truly is homeless. I know it doesn’t make sense, but you gotta remember, this is a shitpost. It’s a miracle there’s an understandable plot).Techno’s just brewing his potions to get ready for the fight, but then a green man appears at his doorstep in the middle of the night, on the verge of a breakdown. Dream wants to be distracted, and, well, who’s Techno to say no?DISCLAIMER: I’m not shipping the irl people, just the online personas they’ve put out onto the internet — which is why I’ll never refer to them as their real names in my fics (unless, of course, the plot demands).Don’t like? Then don’t read! Neither of these CCs have specifically mentioned or claimed that they’re uncomfortable with shipping, so I’m just going to chill here with my DNB and serotonin.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the favor :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098128
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1038





	did I distract you well enough?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1 AM on a school day, someone please save me from this hell dnb is taking over my life
> 
> also my first smut work :pensive: hopefully it isn’t as shitty as it seemed when i read it to myself LOL

Technoblade isn’t sure what he had been expecting when his doorbell rang while he was chilling while brewing various potions to prepare for the Festival the next day, but he sure as hell hasn’t expected to see the homeless green man he’d bullied a few days ago, hugging himself tightly around his torso and tears leaking from the corners of his green eyes. 

Techno opens his mouth to say something, but Dream cuts him off. Perhaps for the best — he wouldn’t have known what to say either way. 

“I- I want to call in that — the favor,” Dream stammers, teeth clattering against each other in a chilling symphony. His chest heaves, and Techno’s stunned crimson eyes rake up and down his figure, mentally noting the fact that the dirty blonde only wore his signature lime hoodie and black cargo pants with boots. No mask or armor in sight. 

Despite his initial shock, Techno schools his features into nonchalance and raises an eyebrow. “Well? What do you want from me?” 

Dream shudders and curls his arms tighter around himself, a little sob escaping his lips. “A- a friend, comfort, please- _anything_.” Another choked sob tumbles out of his mouth. “Just- make me forget.” 

Techno’s mouth falls open, mind racing at the speed of someone who had chugged three Speed 2 potions at once — but as time slowly ticks by, as Dream seems to look smaller and smaller, standing there like an abandoned puppy, his shock crumbles. A slight ache pulses in Techno’s chest, and then suddenly he’s stepping over his threshold and tugging Dream into his arms, tucking the blonde’s face into the crook of his neck and looping his arms around Dream’s waist that seems much smaller without planes of netherite tied around it. 

The blonde man tenses, a little gasp emitted from his lips — as if he hadn’t actually expected Techno to help him — but then in the next second, he’s melting against Techno, winding his arms around the pig hybrid’s neck and body trembling in Techno’s grip with stifled sobs. 

They stand there for a long ( _or was it short?_ ) moment, Techno’s chin propped up on Dream’s head and the strands of blonde hair tickling his nose, watching the tiny frozen flakes of snow drift and dance through the windy air. Then, as the cold temperature begins to nip at the tops of his cheekbones, he gently tugs at Dream’s hoodie, ushering him inside.

The blonde refuses to let go of him, so the two end up doing an awkward shuffle-dance-like thing that ends up in Techno nearly falling flat on his face and his feet hitting Dream’s at least three times, but the pair eventually make it to Techno’s kitchen. The pig hybrid nudges Dream’s back, biting his lip as the blonde flinches away. 

“Dream,” he mutters, and then clears his throat awkwardly. The blonde’s face is still tucked into his collarbone, wet tears painting his skin. “Dr-Dream?” 

“They blew it up,” comes the green man’s muffled response. He’s still trembling. “They- they blew up the _community house_.” His freezing body shakes in coordination with his sobs. “That was _my_ house, Techno, that was- that was the _first ever_ building to ever exist in the Dream SMP!” His pitch spikes, and Techno can hear the hysteria coming through. He’s familiar with it now, having heard the insanity tip over into his tone right after Tubbo had handed him the disc. 

“And now-” Dream lets out a small sound, like a pained whimper. “It’s all gone, Techno.” 

Whatever remaining energy Dream has left seems to drain away, and the result is the dry, empty husk of the energetic man Techno knew and loved. 

_Loved?_

Techno decides to skip over the word, instead pouring his attention into the man whose tears are smeared on his collar and whose sobs are wracking through Techno’s heart. He gently pulls away, and as Dream stutters out something illegible but sounds hurt, he grabs the back of the blonde’s thighs and lifts him onto the table, allowing for a more comfortable position. 

Dream is clinging to him the entire time, fingers curled into Techno’s white shirt. When the pig hybrid stops shuffling around, he lets his legs hook loosely around Techno’s hips and leans forward, letting his forehead rest against the pig hybrid’s shoulder. The other’s hands come to rest on his hips, heavy and soothing and _grounding_ , and Dream finally lets out a shaky sigh. 

Technoblade’s arms are so warm, so welcoming, and they cage Dream into his own little protective box. The blonde can’t remember the last time he’s felt this safe, the last time he’s felt so _warm_ and loved and- 

_Loved?_

Dream decides to ignore the word, instead focusing on how he’s suddenly hyperaware of Techno’s breath hitting his bare neck and how his blunt fingertips are digging into the skin of his hips just enough to leave light marks. His mind drifts, and Dream wonders if there’s another way that Techno can make him forget — one filled with skin sliding against skin, lips mouthing on soft flesh, quiet moans swirling through the air along with whispered promises and profanities. Vulgar words and sweet murmurs sighed against shells of sensitive ears and tongues flicking into shallow grooves of collarbones. 

Dream’s breath hitches, and he clears his throat in hopes that the action will wipe his mind of the filthy things it’s conjured up. 

However, Techno’s firm touches seem determined to keep the dirty thoughts flooding into his head, pads of his fingers pressing into his waist and lower back and slipping under the hem of his hoodie and _fuck_ , Dream’s suddenly being pushed down on the table, back hitting the wood and Techno’s warm fingers sliding up his cool sternum. 

The blonde gazes up at the pig hybrid with wide eyes, still slightly glassy, and takes in the heavy breathing and wild crimson irises of the other — and then he’s looping his arms around Techno’s neck and pulling him down, crushing their lips together in a kiss that he’s been both yearning for and dreading. Pure hunger consumes the two and their fingers are scrambling at each other’s clothing, tugging them off frantically as if they’re in a rush. 

Things slow down once both of them have their tops off, and the nearly-agitated way their hands fly across each other's bodies cool down into something that’s slower, more evenly paced. It _burns_ , Dream thinks hazily, as Techno’s thumb tweaks and rolls the sensitive nub of his nipple. Not the way Techno’s fingers rub his skin, though — no, that’s not what burns.

It’s the slow way his hands travel across Dream’s flesh, it’s the steady and paced way Techno’s mouth moves against his as if it was all planned out from the start — as if this were the way it were always supposed to be —, it’s the heated emotion that Dream sees inside Techno’s eyes. It looks something akin to — dare he say it? — _love_. 

Now Dream just knows he’s being stupid. He knows no one can love him anymore — how could they? He’s the villain, the one who brings chaos and devastation with every word he utters, every action he follows through with. He’s the public’s common number one enemy, the one everyone else can ally against. 

But as he looks into Techno’s eyes — as he looks into the wine red irides and the warmth pooling in them — Dream thinks that maybe, just _maybe,_ someone can love him after all. 

His mind is foggy and feels like it's churning through molasses, but he manages to nod dumbly as Techno’s fingers hook nimbly around the waistband of his cargo pants and his ruby eyes glance upwards, asking for permission. 

However, the pig hybrid doesn’t seem satisfied. He leans forward, covering Dream’s body with his own, far more muscular one, and whispers into Dream’s ear, “Do I have your consent?” 

Shivers crawl and snake their way down the blonde’s spine, and somehow, he manages to choke out a dry “Yes.” 

Techno flashes him a grin, all sharp teeth and tongue, and then he’s kissing his way down to Dream’s navel. The blonde’s breath catches once again as Techno leaves him small nips and licks to make up for the slightly painful bites. His hands rise to the side of his head, digging his nails into the wood below him and wishing he had something to grab onto — a kitchen table isn’t exactly the comfortable place to get railed. 

The pinkette notices his discomfort and sends him an apologetic smile, moving back a little. Dream wants to reach out and pull him back, wants to keep Techno’s body pressed against his, but he’s too breathless from Techno’s ministrations to even form a proper sentence. 

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Techno offers, hand scratching sheepishly at the base of his neck. “It’s- it’s not that far away, just down the hall and-” 

Apparently, Dream _does_ have enough strength in him to grab Techno by the shoulders and yank him down, far enough so that he can whisper this in the pinkette’s ear- 

_“Just fuck me.”_

The words ignite something in Techno’s chest, something that he’d been trying to tamp down for the sake of Dream’s ass and legs next morning. Techno shivers and prays for Dream’s back tomorrow, because there’s no holding back now — Dream will just have to face the consequences of his words. 

A smirk twists Techno’s lips even as he yanks roughly at Dream’s pants and boxers, pulling them down and off completely. The pig hybrid’s desperation and excitement is so painfully obvious, as is shown by the hardening tent in his pants — but the dirty blonde is too distracted by Techno’s hungry gaze boring into his bare body to tease him. 

“Excited, much?” Techno grins, and gently strokes a single line up Dream’s cock — it’s a pretty little thing, all slender and flushed — with his index finger, fingernail just barely scratching the surface of Dream’s skin. 

What Techno doesn’t expect is the severity of Dream’s reaction. 

The dirty blonde lets out a moan — a _moan!_ — and jerks his hips, thrusting into Techno’s touch. Dream wants more, _needs_ more, and he’s just so close to getting what he wants- no, needs- 

Techno lets out a low chuckle, one that sends vibrations down Dream’s body, and leans forward. His own clothed erection grinds into Dream in slow, teasing circles, and he’s rewarded with a long, drawn-out whine. What makes it even better is the fact that Dream claps his hand over his mouth, cheeks flushed and embarrassed, right after the sound escapes him — it clearly hadn’t been planned. 

“Come on,” Techno coos, tugging at Dream’s fingers that are covering his pretty mouth. “Let me hear those sweet little sounds of yours.” 

Another flush takes over Dream’s face, and he finally opens his mouth to respond — probably with a witty comeback — when Techno takes his chance and grinds into Dream’s ass again. Another moan is torn from the blonde’s throat, and Techno practically cackles as Dream openly swears at him. The blonde is flushed a dark, dark red.

“You- you cheating motherfucker, you bastard- that’s not fair! What the- what the hell?” 

Techno just sends him a smug grin, and his delight increases as Dream shuts his mouth with a click and a look of supreme annoyance, clearly gritting his teeth to keep himself from giving Techno any more of a reaction. The pinkette simply smiles in delight — he knows Dream will lose, but it’s going to be fun messing with him as the blonde struggles to keep his dignity. 

Techno takes his sweet time in taking his clothes off, taking full satisfaction in the fact that Dream is raging silently beside him, glaring at the pig hybrid from his position where he lays slack on the wooden table. The blonde tries to push himself up once on his elbows, but Techno clicks his tongue disapprovingly and pushes him back down. 

Dream gives a defeated huff and lays back down, continuing to burn a hole through the side of Techno’s head with the sheer force of his eyes. 

Finally, _finally_ , when all of Techno’s clothes have been peeled off painstakingly slowly, Dream’s able to take in the sight of Techno in his full, naked glory — and dear Herobrine, this man is fucking hot. 

Dream will never admit it, but he’s pretty sure he drools as he ogles the defined muscles, the sharp jawline and collarbones, v-line and- fuck, Technoblade had to be _at least_ eight inches. He’s slightly worried at how that would fit inside his smaller body, but he doesn’t show his concern. 

Instead, the blonde scoffs and tilts his chin up defiantly, flashing the pinkette a cocky smirk. “That’s all you got?” 

Techno simply raises an eyebrow and holds up a small bottle, pinched between his index finger and thumb — and Dream’s cheeks burn once again when he figures out what it is. 

Lube. 

He watches, almost fascinated, as Techno flicks the cap open and squirts a little onto his fingers. Dream blinks, and then suddenly Techno’s finger is circling the rim of his entrance, poking and prodding and _fuck_. 

“W-wait, I-” Dream stammers out something, anything to stall because he isn’t used to any stimulation or feeling down there. “Wait, Techno, don’t you — don’t you think we’re going too f-fast?” 

Techno simply gives him an amused smile. “I haven’t even put my finger in yet, Dream.” 

Oh, god, Dream can only imagine what it’ll be like when Techno actually shoves his fingers — and later, his dick — inside him, instead of just circling around the entrance teasingly. The pink-haired scoundrel dips the very tip of his finger in shallowly, before pulling right back out and leaving Dream panting.

“Techno- wait, Techno, wait-” But, of course, Technoblade ignores him and dips his finger in again — except this time, he doesn’t just put in the tip, and suddenly Dream has Techno’s index finger — up to the second knuckle — inside him. 

Dream throws his head back, whimpers falling shamelessly from his lips — he doesn’t even care anymore, all he knows is Techno and his stupidly dexterous fingers buried inside him. 

“Techno- _Techno_ ,” Dream says, and he’s ready to plead — he doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for, but Techno seems to understand and curls his finger, the tip of his nail scratching Dream’s walls and _fuck_ \- 

Soon enough, Dream’s a messy bundle of whines and whimpers, practically on his knees begging for more. Techno’s already won this, he’s won from the start, but the pinkette — that _bastard_ — doesn’t hesitate to hold it over his head smugly. He takes his payment in the form of torturing Dream, and he does it very well. 

Sometime between now and a few seconds — or maybe minutes? — ago, Techno has added another finger. Just the tip, but it has Dream squirming and whining, writhing on his fingers. The sight goes straight to Techno’s cock, and the pinkette grins, looking more and more unhinged each time he lets his lips curl up like that. He’s slowly losing control, and he knows it. It would only be a matter of time before he replaces his fingers with his dick — but he has to get Dream loosened up more before that. 

“You ever bottomed before, Dream?” Techno asks the question so casually, the blonde almost misses it. Dream shakes his head distractedly, all of his attention going to Techno’s fingers — two of them, both buried completely inside. It feels- it feels _strange_ , and it isn’t exactly a familiar feeling, but it’s an enjoyable one nonetheless. 

Techno just nods, apparently pleased, curling his fingers again and enjoying the way Dream’s body writhed, pleasure contorting his rarely-seen features. The blonde rolls his hips, attempting to get more friction, and while in his pleasure-induced daze, he mumbles, “You’re my- you’re my first one.” 

The pig hybrid freezes at that, completely stopping his motions. Dream lets out a protesting whine, but all Techno can focus on is the fact that _he_ is _Dream’s_ first one. 

“You mean- first one, as in- your _very first one?”_

Dream peers at him and nods, wincing at the way Techno’s motionless fingers shift inside him when he moves. He wiggles, trying to get the action he needs, but Techno stops him once again. Dream feels a needy whine building at the back of his throat, and is seriously considering to release it and let go of the tattered scraps of his remaining dignity when Techno opens his mouth. 

“First one. As in, like, your first- your first sexual experience?” His voice is stunned, and it cracks.

Dream shrugs. “I’ve jerked off before, but you’re my first...” He looks down, a blush painting the top of his cheeks. “My first. Uh, yeah. With another person.” 

Techno’s heart sinks and rises to the high heavens at the same time, because _oh my god he’s Dream’s first time_ and _oh my god he’s Dream first time._ What if he screws up and scars Dream for life? What if he’s too rough, or unsatisfactory, or- 

His fingers twitch, a nervous tic he has, and Dream’s entire body jerks as he moans. 

This time, Techno’s also flushing with Dream because _fuck_ , that was hot as hell. He wants to hear more of that from Dream, wants to hear all the pretty little sounds his pretty little mouth can make. 

And so he smirks with all of his previous confidence, whispers something filthy in Dream’s ear that makes the tips of the blonde’s ears burn, and adds another finger. 

Dream arches his back, another gasp and whimper falling from his chapped lips, and _God,_ Techno can never get enough of the sweet sounds Dream makes whenever he’s too far gone in pleasure. They’re the little gifts that Techno seeks out, the rewards to his actions. 

He has three fingers in Dream now, and he actively begins to stretch the blonde out, scissoring his fingers widely. Dream’s been reduced to a moaning mess a long time ago, but somehow, it seems that he’s gotten even more wrecked. 

Techno’s impatience rises, and he just wants to pull out his fingers and instead shove his cock into Dream’s welcoming warmth, but he can’t because he might hurt Dream and that was the last thing he wanted to do- 

A hand grabs the wrist of his free hand that’s been toying with Dream’s hair, and the dirty blonde stares down at him with shining eyes and a heaving chest. “Can I- Techno, can you-” He swallows. “I think I’m ready, Techno. Please.” 

The pinkette raises a skeptical eyebrow — he wants to slow down and make sure he isn’t hurting Dream and has given him enough preparation, but his own impatience is tugging at him insistently. But he won’t give up the chance to tease Dream, no matter what. 

“What are you ready for?” Techno asks, and a teasing grin grows across his face. Dream scowls at him — or tries to, and breaks off into a gasp as Techno scissors his fingers particularly wide. 

“Please, Techno, I-” Dream whimpers in frustration, and Techno gives him some relief as he leans forward again, close enough to let Dream feel his hot breath hitting his lips. 

“What do you want, Dream?” Techno’s voice is low and husky and dangerously gravelly, and Dream sucks in a stuttering breath. 

“I want- I want your cock, please,” Dream chokes out. “I think- I think I’m ready for it Techno, I just- I _need_ it and I need it _now_ -” 

As soon as the words are out of Dream’s mouth, Techno lunges forward to capture the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss. Techno pulls out his fingers and lines up his dick with Dream’s puffy, pink hole, and all Dream can feel is relief and ‘ _Finally_ -’ 

And then Techno pushes in, and Dream sees stars. 

The dirty blonde can’t even form words — all that fall out of his mouth are just stutters and stammers and moans and Techno’s name, because his mind is being fucked out of him right now. He vaguely remembers reaching for Techno’s shoulders, tugging him down weakly as he pounds into Dream. He remembers sloppy kisses being exchanged as Techno’s already fast pace becomes even faster, and the snaps of his hips become quicker and quicker and his cock suddenly jabs into that _one_ bundle of nerves and Dream sees sparkling stars under his eyelids once again- 

When Dream comes, he comes with a scream. 

Techno isn’t far behind, riding out his orgasm with a shudder and a slight cry after pulling out of Dream a second prior. The two pant, simply lying there for a moment, before Techno turns to face Dream. There’s a cheeky smile growing on his face, and despite Dream’s exhaustion, he can feel his cheek muscles twitching too. 

“Did I distract you well enough?” The pinkette asks, and Dream lets out a sigh. 

His entire back is going to be ruined from being railed on a kitchen table, throat sore from all the dirty sounds he’d made today, chest and neck stinging from all the marks Techno had left and, well, his ass was self explanatory. 

Dream rolls over and gives Techno a kiss — not heated or quick, just a sweet, lingering thing that leaves behind the ghost of its impression on Techno’s lips.

“You were the best.”

* * *

bonus bit requested by someone in the comments ;) dream being bratty about his ruined back, legs, and ass and wanting techno to baby him — here we goooOOOO (also i wrote this at 1 am again it is currently 1:15 so if this is trashy then blame it on the time)

”Technoooooooo,” Dream whines, tilting his head back to stare up at Techno pleadingly. The pinkette stares back stoicly. 

“Dream.” 

A pout crawls its way onto Dream’s lips, and Techno can physically feel his resolve wavering — the puppy eyes aren’t helping either. “This is your fault.” 

Techno raises an eyebrow — a face he’s been making far too often these days; but he enjoys the agony it brings Dream. “If I remember correctly, you were the one begging for my cock, weren’t you?” 

The dirty blonde flushes such a deep red that Techno’s a little concerned — however, it disappears as soon as Dream hits him on the arm with a fist, and, _ow_. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it too,” he hisses, and his narrowed eyes remind Techno of a defensive cat. 

A shit-eating grin spreads across Techno’s lips, and he leans forward, letting his pink hair fall across Dream’s face. “But am I wrong, though?” 

The blonde scowls and moves to get off the couch — but his legs and back are still completely out of it, and he ends up flailing and nearly falling flat on his face. The only thing that saves him are Techno’s arms curling around his waist, and Dream’s scowl deepens. 

“Fuck off,” he mumbles, turning to bury his face in Techno’s neck. The pig hybrid just chuckles and plays with the hem of Dream’s oversized hoodie — the blonde had kicked off all of his formal clothes with as much vigor as he could muster and slipped into this sweater as soon as they’d gotten home. “Do you _know_ how hard it was, trying to walk around normally like I hadn’t been fucked out of my mind yesterday?” 

Techno smirks into Dream’s hair, but he does feel a _little_ guilty when he remembers Dream nearly collapsing with exhaustion when the two were finally alone — so he presses a brief kiss on the crown of Dream’s head and stands up, carrying the blonde easily in his arms bridal-style. “Fine, fine, Dream. I’ll get you some regen pots and you’ll be fine.” 

Dream makes an offended noise and squirms in Techno’s arms, wincing and stopping when he feels another sting in his ass. “You’re just going to give me _potions_ for a full day of suffering?” 

Techno glances down at him, struggling to carry both his boyfriend and two empty glasses in his arms. “What else could you possibly want?” 

A slow, devilish smile grows across the dirty blonde’s face, forest-green eyes gleaming like the shine of a newly crafted blade.

“Oh, I can think of a few,” Dream purrs, and Techno knows he’s doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo, that just happened ::::) 
> 
> sorry about the shitty ending, i know it sounds really rushed and tbh it kinda was- but i didn’t know how to make it better so hhhhh 
> 
> yEAH, so, if the transition from not-horny to horny is a little weird, that’s because i originally planned this fic to be a light angst fic with comfort and fluff in it... but then the horny hit me like a truck and bam it resulted in this. 
> 
> i’ll still be writing that comfort/mild angst/fluff fic btw — i’ll just take the first bit of this that isn’t horny and write an alternate ending. if that sounds confusing, then oh well- just wait for the next fic :’)
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed reading my shitpost o/ remember to stay hydrated and take care of yourselfffff <33 
> 
> also if you have the time pLS LEAVE A COMMENT :melting: THEY FUEL ME IN WAYS THAT YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE AAHDKSJJAJDHSAK
> 
> .... fORGOT TO ADD THE DISCORD LINK FUASDFKLCJASFJSD  
> https://discord.gg/DcjWQ7dNej HERE JOIN AND GIMME CLOUT PLS :pensive:


End file.
